legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazan
Kazan (カザン), whose real name is Nazak (ナザク, lit. "Nazaku"), is the third playable character in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He is a Mystic who was once a world famous martial arts master and expert swordsman. After being forced to kill a former student, Kazan retired and lived a life of seclusion at the top of Mt. Gabel with his Origin, Deva. He believes that Mystics like himself were chosen to protect the world in times of danger, thus he decides to become Lang's mentor and join him in his quest to save the world from Avalon. Appearance Kazan's towering height, wide frame, and bulging muscles makes him stand out in any crowd. His gray hair is cut short and spiked upward. He also has a pointed gray English mustache. He wears a tattered vest with gold trim across the inner sides and collar that lies on top of a white sleeveless shirt with yellow around the neck. His pants are a plain green and around his waist he wears what appears to be a custom-made obi with kanji sewed into the front. Kazan wears brown wristbands and is always seen wearing sandals rather than shoes. A sword belonging to a former student also lies attached to Kazan's belt, which is there mostly as a memento as he prefers not to use it. Personality When it comes to martial arts training, there is none more dedicated and serious than Kazan. He is strict toward his students and will be blunt to point out faults, though he does give credit when it is due. He is also very serious when it comes to people addressing him in a respectful manner, and often becomes angry to the point of violence when others insult him. Outside training, Kazan has a more playful demeanor. He loves good fun and can often get carried away due to his love of alcohol. He will participate in drinking contests without hesitation and when drunk he is prone to dancing and singing. He is quite fond of women and has the tendencies of a womanizer, which seems to be due to his regret of shunning women for years so he can focus on training. Despite all that, Kazan has a caring nature and will fight to protect those that need help. He is also a great judge of character. Story Early Life Kazan grew up in the southern town of Tanza. At a young age he started studying the Tenga-Ryu martial arts. He eventually mastered multiple fighting techniques, including a style of sword fighting from the Sky Fang School that taught its students to infuse one's inner fighting force with the sword. Kazan devoted himself entirely to his practice, even training in dangerous environments such as the monster-filled Cave of Trials on Mt. Gabel. Kazan's adeptness in the fighting arts garnered him a reputation around the world, prompting multiple people to seek his tutelage. One such student was a man named Rauss, who had great potential. Kazan developed a close bond with Rauss and taught him many fighting techniques from the Sky Fang School. Unfortunately, Kazan was forced to slay Rauss in battle after he had gone insane due to overuse of a technique forbidden by the Sky Fang Masters, the Ultimate Fang, which is fueled by insanity and eats away at the user's core. Killing Rauss left Kazan with deep emotional scars. In order to always remember his former student, Kazan kept Rauss's sword attached to him at all times. At some point, Kazan joined a band of pirates with over 200 crew members led by Alphis Blade. He built quite a reputation as a pirate and became known as "Thunder God Nazak". Kazan left the band of pirates suddenly, much to the disappointment of Alphis. Sometime in his 50s, Kazan settled down in the village of Yuno. He stayed there until a young girl named Maya, who had magic potential in her blood due to being born from a magic-wielding race called the Kabel, inadvertently let her powers go out of control. This killed her parents and friends. Wrought with guilt for not noticing her powers sooner, Kazan fled Yuno and decided to live on Mt. Gabel. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Trivia *Kazan's appearance is similar to the Biron Monks in Legend of Legaia **Also in Kazan's first appearance in the game, he is seen training on the cliff by punching the air with his fists. This is similar to the training of the Biron Monks. *Kazan enjoys spicy food and likes to have rice with his meals. He also enjoys green tea. *Kazan was a part of a band of pirates with the former owner of the Blood Hawk before the next owner and fourth main character, Sharon, was born. **When he abandoned his life as a pirate is unknown. *While in Tanza, the player meets an old friend of Kazan who refers to him as 'Nazak'. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Playable Characters